1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative-type photoresist composition for thick film and use thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a negative-type photoresist composition for thick film and use thereof for an electroplating process.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of electronic equipment miniaturization, industrial circles have pursued the development of high-density package technology such as multi-pin thin-film packaging and miniaturized packaging.
A photoresist for thick film is a critical material for the semiconductor assembly process mentioned above. For example, it can be used in a bumping process for the formation of bumps or metal terminals by electroplating. However, because electroplating solutions for manufacturing bumps or metal terminals usually include cyanide or non-cyanide, it is hard to maintain the shape of such photoresist during the manufacturing process. Therefore, the deformation or peeling of the photoresist for thick film would easily occur and cause problems such as undesired wire conduction or short circuit. Furthermore, in an electroplating process for a silicon wafer, the adhesion between the photoresist and the substrate should be considered. For example, it should be ascertained whether the photoresist can be easily peeled from the substrate after the electroplating process and whether the adhesion between the photoresist and the substrate can be maintained well during the electroplating process.
Therefore, it would be helpful to develop a photoresist which can be used to a bumping process of silicon wafer and has characteristics such as high photosensitivity, good adhesion with silicon wafer, and high resistance against deformation during electroplating for promoting the development of related industry.